Las tragedias son imposibles de evitar
by blue kirito
Summary: De un segundo al otro tenía el futuro del mundo en sus manos.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las tragedias son imposibles de evitar.**

 **.**

 **De un segundo al otro tenía el futuro del mundo en sus manos.**

 **Alibaba x Aladdin**

 **.**

En otro mundo.

La reina Sheba yace sin vida, recostada sobre un charco de su sangre. Ugo llora lamentándose el no haber hecho nada. El alma de Solomon no habita más su cuerpo. La mayoría de los habitantes de Alma Toran han fallecido, la luz oscura se tragó prácticamente toda existencia.

.

.

Imperio Kou.

\- ¡Ah!

Un joven despierta sobresaltado, empapado en sudor. Se abraza aterrado sin dejar de temblar, la persona a su lado despierta, toma asiento y acaricia con gentileza su mejilla.

\- Fue una pesadilla Aladdin - intenta reconfortarle.

\- Lo sé Alibaba-kun pero es algo que puede ocurrir mientras no derrotemos a Al Thamen.

El mayor le abraza en silencio, le envuelve con su calor transmitiendo de igual manera valentía. El pasado de Alma Toran aún tortura cada noche al amor de su vida. Por más que le asegure que todo está bien o le distraiga antes de dormir ha podido evitarlo. Duele ser testigo del sufrimiento de tan dulce ente, es frustrante el ser tan inútil como ahora que Aladdin parece al punto del colapso. Toma distancia y contempla los zafiros, su novio no llora pero eso no indica que no quiera hacerlo, Aladdin esconde bastante bien el dolor. De improviso le besa en la frente, haciéndole sonrojar. El magi pone una expresión tonta que le sienta mucho mejor y le saca una sonrisa a ambos.

\- Descansa.

Emite el espadachin en el tono más dulzón, su pareja asiente obediente y se entrega a Morfeo poco después. Alibaba se jura que sin importar nada le protegerá, no habrán más tragedias en la vida de nadie.

.

.

Aladdin mira consternado a su alrededor. Hace unos minutos tomaba el desayuno en compañía de sus seres queridos, era una mañana como cualquier otra... Morgiana era sobrealimentada en contra de su voluntad por el dueño de Ámon. Judal fastidiaba a Kougyoku mientras Hakuryuu les analizaba en silencio. Kouha y Kouen mantenían una interesante conversación al lado del agotado Koumei y la contrariada Hakuei.

\- ¡Cuidado Aladdin- dono!

Le grita el conquistador de Belial, de no ser por su intervención un ente construido a base de rukh oscuro le habría asesinado.

\- ¿Cómo pudo Arba-san... ?

Se pregunta una y otra vez el por qué no la vió venir. El rukh dorado es su aliado, pero esta vez parece insuficiente para apaciguar la ira de su némesis.

\- ¡Que ingenuo eres hijo de Solomon! ¿Pensaste que todos estaban conformes con la actual situación? ¡El que se "acabara" la guerra no es sinónimo de paz!

\- ¡Todos se entendían... !

\- Fingian, es muy distinto.

Aladdin agachó la mirada apesadumbrado, avergonzado. ¿Cómo pudo esa mujer sacar tal ventaja? ¿Con que cara verá a sus padres? No, no es tiempo de ser negativo. Mientras el punto oscuro no aparezca en el cielo aún hay esperanza.

¡Btursh! La bóveda celeste se quebró dando paso a un enorme ser siniestro que desciende extendiendo sus tentáculos.

\- Ill Irah...

Es tal el terror en el magi que ni gritar puede, palidece. Sabe lo que significa, el error en Magnostad le pasa factura. ¡El dios de Alma Toran ya no necesita de un médium para tragarse todo a su paso!

\- ¡Oh adorado padre, bienvenido seas! - llora Arba con un gesto que te obliga a cuestionar seriamente su estabilidad emocional.

Aladdin se aferra a su bastón, si ha de sacrificar la vida como lo hiciera su padre que así sea. Por fortuna no es el único que piensa de esa manera, Belial, Astaroth, Ámon, Paimon, Dantalion y Vinea se unen al enfrentamiento en compañía de sus respectivos manipuladores. Sin embargo la realidad es absoluta e imposible de modificar, llegados a cierto punto el magoi les escasea, se agota, uno a uno mueren.

 **\- "Ingenuo."**

Lo que dijera antes Arba cobra mucho sentido. Era obvio que tenían todas las de perder. No están los setenta y dos djinn de Solomon, Ill Irah no tendría la misma fuerza que antaño, llega a este mundo sin restricciones y cuando Solomon le derrotó este era ya un dios gracias a David. Aladdin cae de rodillas, atónito. El escalofriante sol negro engulle a Hakuryuu, Kougyoku y Judal. Por más que implora no recibe más rukh, la energía propia se esfumó hace mucho. Las lágrimas se agolpan sin control en las joyas que tiene por orbes, los labios se mueven con torpeza. La imagen entera no difiere a la de un niño de siete años mortalmente herido en el alma.

\- Nunca te rindas.

Susurra Alibaba a su oído, apuñalado poco después al utilizar su cuerpo como escudo para salvarle.

\- Alibaba... kun...

Del magi queda el "envase vacio". Se levanta inundado de un deseo suicida más fuerte al que tenía en el Palacio Sagrado sin embargo, Ill Irah y Arba han conseguido su objetivo, incluso esta ha encontrado el descanso eterno en el ser al que sirvió por tantos siglos.

Aladdin es el único que queda al no importarle al dios de Alma Toran...

Está sólo.

Nada confirma que aún es quien cree.

La tragedia de Alma Toran se repitió sin que pudiera hacer nada y perdió a su candidato que lo era todo para él.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad... las tragedias son imposibles de evitar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Vaya que este reto si se me complicó un poco. Aladdin es un personaje demasiado complejo que no tiene un solo miedo, sino muchos, el pobre vive literalmente atormentado todo el manga (pero lo disimula bastante bien con su hermosa sonrisa). No quería escribir que sufría una y otra y otra vez así que junté todas sus pesadillas en una y bueno como podrán ver no lo pude matar ;~; perdón, debí enviarte con Alibaba ;~;. Ánimo con sus retos chicos de Fanfickers! Me gustan mucho y ahora que tengo oportunidad estoy más que feliz participando :3. Ojalá que se animen con el concurso de navidad~. Nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio! Viva magi! El AliAla y chiquito bebé! :3.**


End file.
